


dress

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee
Genre: F/M, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:could you do a Timothée fic inspired by Dress by Taylor Swift 🥺 I love your song fics and your writing so much! 💖
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader, timothee/reader
Kudos: 21





	dress

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

Classic red, long and elegant with a daring slit up the leg. Strapless, hanging onto your every curve and shape, it seemed to shine when you moved, glowing and calling out to him. 

Touch me. Love me. Put your hands all over me. 

The room was golden and glowing, and he was on the opposite side, leaning against the wall and talking casually to another actor that you had met only briefly. All black, a dream on feet, his hair was wild and parted on the side, loose curls hanging across his forehead. It was all you could do not to cross the room and kiss him, fuck what they’ll say. His eyes suddenly found yours as the conversation ended, and he sipped his drink, smiling at you. Stop, you wanted to tell him, I can see what you’re thinking, you wear your heart on your sleeve. 

It was so obvious, how could they not know? The tension between you was thick and full and heavy, and you had to break the gaze, looking down into your drink. Labored breathing, you turned and went to get another glass, swallowing hard and grinning like a fool. 

This can’t be real. I’m floating.

It was a while before you saw him again, standing much closer this time and speaking with a director. Sitting at the bar, you drummed your fingers anxiously, glancing behind you every now and then with your eyes purposely bouncing around the room. Closer and closer, he casually sat next to you, and you had to hold your breath, please, please don’t let me burst into flames. 

“How are you?” 

“Fine, how are you, Timothée?” A small smile. God, everyone had to know, didn’t they? 

“Better now,” he replied softly, placing his hand briefly on your thigh under the bartop. “I miss you.” 

“I’ll be with you before you know it.” 

He removed his hand, knowing his limits. “Not soon enough.” The bartender appeared to take his drink order, and he told them to put your next drink onto his tab. Without question they moved away, leaving you alone again. Mostly. 

“I’ll meet you at the hotel?” He asked casually, spinning the drink once it arrived. 

“I can’t wait,” you whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear. 

A small nod before he vanished into the throng of people. It wasn’t until he was gone that you realized your entire body had tensed with his presence. But not necessarily in a bad way – it was as if your entire being came to life, realizing he was close, needing to touch him and unable to do so quite yet. Finishing your drink, you ordered another, desiring a sweet buzz to make it through the rest of the evening. People dancing, champagne flowing with stars in its bubbles, you moved about the room to greet and talk with as many people as possible, not wanting your conversation with him to stand out to anybody. 

Someday, you thought. Someday we’ll shout it to the world. Someday I’ll hold his hand at these events, they will all know, and I can love him openly in the way he deserves. 

It dragged, the entire night, and when you finally found that it was an appropriate time to leave there was heat between your legs and desire on your tongue. He had vanished quite some time ago, and, after waiting for about half an hour, you exited the building and made your way to your car. The night was clear and cool, sweet scents of Autumn filling the air. The ride to the hotel was absolutely excruciating, your dress sticking to your body like a second skin. It was begging for his hands, desperately wanting to be removed. 

Into the hotel, many of those who attended were staying at the same place. To your room first, heels padding on the carpeted floors. Freshening up in the bathroom, you found that your hands were shaking with anticipation, your breathing coming in short bursts. 

Breathe, you told yourself. Soon. 

Finding your phone, you texted him quickly, biting your lip. 

Can I head up?

I’m waiting.

A rush of adrenaline, you grabbed your key and a pair of pajamas and stuck your head out the door, shoving your things into a bag. Hurrying out, you made your way to the elevator, brushing your hair from your face and already flushed in the face. Four floors felt like forever as you ascended toward him, and when the door beeped and opened you exhaled, unaware that you had been holding your breath. 

Knock knock. 

He opened the door a crack before grabbing your wrist and gently pulling you inside, locking it quickly behind you. Dropping your bag onto the floor, chest heaving, he had you against the wall within seconds, his lips capturing yours in a passionate, heated kiss. 

“Fuck, I missed you so much,” he breathed against your lips, his hands moving slowly down your sides, bunching up the dress in his fists. 

You kissed him back eagerly, hands in his hair and tongue on his lips. “I missed you too, baby,” you responded against his mouth, gasping softly when his hands found your behind. 

He lifted you into the air, your heels falling off your feet and landing on the floor. Wrapping your arms around his neck and holding on tight, you pressed tender kisses to his temple and hairline, enjoying the small noises of contentment that escaped from his throat. Carrying you through the suite, he placed you carefully down in front of the bed, moving to stand behind you. 

“Timothée, I’ve been thinking about you taking this dress off for days,” you whispered, leaning back into him. 

A sharp inhale, he breathed softly down the back of your neck, drawing a shudder from your body as the zipper slowly moved down your back. Swallowing thickly, wet heat pooling between your legs, you stepped out of the dress when it hit the floor, holding onto his hand for support. A red, lacy bralette and panties to match, his eyes grew wide and dark as he drank in the sight. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” he breathed, stepping closer and tracing a curious finger along your collarbone. “I can’t believe you’re my girl.” 

Leaning into his touch, your eyes fluttered shut, mouth parting slightly as you let yourself drown in the feeling of his skin on yours. Down along your chest, he reached behind you to unhook the bralette, dropping it on the floor. Passionate kisses to your neck, you reached up and slowly slid his jacket off, making quick work of the tie and buttons on his shirt. Bare chests pressed together, you wrapped your arms around his neck again and fell backward onto the bed, the both of you giggling with ecstasy. Up the bed, until your head hit the pillow, he sprinkled wet kisses all over your chest and stomach, his hair brushing along your skin as he went. Insistent cries dripped from your tongue, your back arching into the air as he made his way further down your body. Needing him desperately and not wanting to wait, you gently nudged him to sit up, sitting up as well to kiss all over his chest, pulling his belt off and throwing it. 

“Baby?” 

You lifted your head to look up at him as you pulled his erection free from his pants, enjoying the drawn-out groan that he gave in response. “Yes?” 

“I love you.” 

Your heart stopped. He had never said that before. “What?” A large smile began to spread across your features, and his flushed quickly. 

“I love you.” 

“Are you serious?” 

“Yes,” he said cautiously, watching you for a reaction. 

“Fuck,” you breathed, closing your eyes and letting the words sink in before finding his gaze again. “I’m so happy you said that. I love you. I’ve been wanting to tell you for so long.” 

“Seriously?” His face was alight, the most beautiful sight you could imagine. 

“Yes, Timothée. I love you.” 

Leaning down over you, he kissed you hard and hungrily, his hands finding your panties to push them quickly down and out of the way. You began to work your hand up and down his length as he did so, massaging the tip with your thumb and enjoying the way it was wet with desire. Knowing he wanted you this much, it was almost too much to take. 

“Please, baby,” you gasped, kissing him back and lifting your hips toward him. “Please…”


End file.
